Kazerma Woorg
(Sandorius Eleven) (Galaxy Eleven) |number = 7 (Sandorius Eleven) 14 (Galaxy Eleven) |element = Earth |seiyuu = Kengo Kawanishi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 020 (Galaxy)|name_dub = K-aran Uogu}} Kazerma Woorg (カゼルマ・ウォーグ, Kazeruma Wōgu) is the captain and midfielder for Sandorius Eleven. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"Sandorius Eleven's captain. He believes that matches should be held fair and square."'' Appearance Kazerma has red eyes and dark orange skin with white colored patches on his forehead. He has shoulder-length grey hair and a part of his hair is tied in a knot on the middle. Personality Kazerma is shown to be a serious and an impartial person. He hates to win against his opponents with dirty methods and wishes to fight fairly against Earth Eleven even if his planet will be destroyed if his team loses. Plot Kazerma first appeared in episode 20, where he stopped a match between Earth Eleven and some aliens from Sandorius who kept using brute force to injure their opponents. He then apologized to Tenma and wished that they will play a fair and good battle. In episode 21, he and his team, Sandorius Eleven were shown to be talking to Barga Zachs, a member of Shitennou. Barga said that he was sent to assist Sandorius Eleven to fight against Earth Eleven. However, Kazerma refused his offer because he wanted to fight fairly. He was shocked that most of his teammates agreed on letting Barga join them. He and the rest of the team started their match against Earth Eleven in episode 22. He and most of the team didn't like the way Barga was using rough plays on Earth Eleven's players during the match. However, when Barga told him about their mission of protecting the citizens of Sandorius, Kazerma couldn't reply and didn't know what to do. When the second half began in episode 23, all of his teammates started to follow Barga. They even used rough plays on Earth Eleven, as the score was tied to 1-1 at the end on first-half. However, he and Badai were able to remind everyone the importance of protecting their pride. Finally, all of them decided to play fairly as Barga left the stadium in anger. After the match ended with Earth Eleven winning with a score of 3-2, he thanked Tenma for having a good match together. He didn't regret losing, even though it meant that his planet will be destroyed due to their lost. He was then lastly seen watching Galaxy Nauts Gou depart from Sandorius. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 112 *'Dribbling': 141 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 95 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 126 *'Lucky': 88 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'OF Dig Through' *'SH Dust Javelin' *'DF Dig Up' *'SH Ogre Blade' Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Dohma' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Galaxy Rivals' Gallery Tenma Vs. Kazerma Galaxy 23 HQ.png|Tenma Vs. Kazerma. Kazerma blocking Galaxy 23 HQ.png|Kazerma blocking the shoot that was meant for Tenma. Kazerma watching the Galaxy Nauts Gou depart EP 23.png|Kazerma watching the Galaxy Nauts Gou depart from Sandorius. IG-15-031.PNG|IG-15-031 IG-16-035.PNG|IG-16-035 Trivia *His name is derived from Dasht-e Kavir (カヴィール). Navigation